


Tumblr One-shots

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anime, F/M, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mixes, Touken, crossovers, hidekane, mix, shuuneki, takao x midorima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mix of one-shots / requests I have done that were too small to be by themselves. This will be updated each time I add a new tumblr one-shot. <br/>Fluff , smut , angst , swearing - has it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty - Shuuneki

Kaneki lay on the tiled ground in his apartment with nothing but dullness in his dark eyes. His white hair was sprawled out and his clothes tattered and torn from a previous fight.

He was staring at nothingness and Tsukiyama couldn’t help but see the latter as a beautiful being. With his fair skin and mental strength, Kaneki Ken was the definition of beautiful.

“Why are you staring at me?” the fallen being asked, sighting upright in a shy manner. Smiling gently, Tsukiyama strutted towards the other ghoul; he kneeled down in front of Kaneki so their faces were just inches apart. “Tu es tres beau!” Tsukiyama said quite loudly and proudly.

Looking at the gourmet questioningly, Kaneki moved back to give himself more room. He raised an eyebrow at the latter and studied him with no idea on what the ghoul had just said to him.

“What did you just say?” the white haired boy questioned defensively.

“Do not worry, Kaneki-kun. I did not say anything rude” Tsukiyama reassured.

The gourmet watched as Kaneki nervously licked his chapped lips with a look of cluelessness upon his face , when he was looking like that , Tsukiyama couldn’t help but be reminded of the old Kaneki Ken. However he didn’t dwell on it for too long, because Tsukiyama wanted so badly to kiss the boy in front of him.

He had no idea when his thoughts turned from eating to kissing Kaneki, but he did not care. Kaneki was beautiful, he was the moon and stars at night and Tsukiyama wanted to taste him.

“What did you say?” Kaneki asked again, this time however he was curious. He had no idea on how to speak French except for the few phrases he picked up from Tsukiyama and that was it.

Smiling seductively at the latter, Tsukiyama moved in closer, he tilted Kaneki’s petite jaw and whispered in the softest lust filled voice he could manage “you are beautiful.” Taking the atmosphere as it was, Tsukiyama moved in swiftly and pressed his lips to Kaneki’s frozen ones.

He pulled back cautiously and studied the boy who went a deep red and began to avert eye contact whilst wearing a giddy smile.

Tsukiyama licked his lips confidently. Kaneki Ken is what beauty would taste like if it ever grew a taste.


	2. HideKane - Transgender Kaneki

Kaneki twirled a thick piece of black hair between her nimble fingers. Hide sat across from her with a milkshake in hand and biggest grin upon his face. Even though Hide never said anything about the fact she was born a boy. Kaneki couldn’t help but wonder if Hide ever found it weird that she dressed and acted like a girl. The passerby’s never seemed to fail in finding it weird, with their snarky comments and stares.

“Hide” she nervously mumbled, snapping blond from whatever trance he had dazed into. “Hn?” was all he replied with as he went back to slurping the milkshake.

Twiddling her thumbs anxiously, Kaneki looked up at Hide through her fringe, she bit the inside of her cheek and spoke “Do you…. think I’m weird?”

Jolting at the questioned, Hide narrowed his honey-brown eyes suspiciously towards Kaneki, “is someone harassing you?” he queried in a concerned tone of voice.

Holding her hands up in a submissive gesture, Kaneki shook her head.

“It’s just I was born a boy…so isn’t it weird I dress and act like a girl?”

Grinning, Hide reached over table to ruffle Kaneki’s long hair much to her annoyance, “What? No, human’s make mistakes all the times, so who say’s fate doesn’t ?…. you’re meant to be a girl right? So it’s not weird at all.”

Pulling his hand out of her soft hair, Hide placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face upwards so she looked directly at him.

“Besides, you’re a really pretty girl” Hide complimented.

Flushing a bright red Kaneki hid her face instantly from Hide’s view, who nervously laughed at his shy friend.


	3. Demons - Kagehina

Hinata wanted to hold Kageyama. It may sound strange to anyoneelse, but he wanted to hug and cherish Kageyama back to his original state. The spiker couldn’t help but notice the demons that haunted his setter when he was left in silence. He would gain the look of a supernatural warrior, fighting ones demons whether they be in his head or real life. Kageyama Tobio was fighting every day.

Hinata had no idea on what to do, he had never helped someone before who fought demons daily, and he was pretty sure Kageyama would just deny it.

But yet Hinata wanted to hold him close to his heart and just soothe all of his pain and inner demons , he wanted to rid Kageyama of his troubled past.

“Kageyama” Hinata had called one day , on their usual walk home. Kageyama looked up from his meat bun to stare at Hinata with curious eyes “c-c-can I hold your hand?” he had finished off with; Hinata silently begged the other to say yes.

As if he had heard his begging and pleading, Kageyama looked to the side with a bright red face, awkwardly he laced his large fingers between Hinata’s small nimble ones.

Hinata smiled gently at the setter , feeling the warmth run through him. Even though he couldn’t hold Kageyama at that moment , he could cherish the moment and maybe just maybe help him fight off the smaller demons that gnawed at him every now and then.

The feel of Kageyama’s hand on his own was simply the beginning of Hinata becoming Kageyama’s sword , his sword to fight against the nasty demons.


	4. Cat Ears - Midorima x Takao

Takao knew Midorima was dedicated to his lucky items. But he had no idea the basketball player would be that dedicated. Takao was not expecting to see his tsundere friend wearing a pair of cat ears laced with a bell on each ear one chilly morning. As soon as his eyes landed on the ‘lucky item’ in Midorima’s hair he lost it. He was laughing so hard his stomach began to hurt. Each time he looked up at the flushing other he would laugh even more.

“Quit laughing, you fool” Midorima eventually snapped with a slight adjustment to the glasses on his face. Biting his lip, Takao looked up once more only to laugh again.

“Y-y-your ea-r-rs don’t match your attitude” he cackled out, holding his stomach.

“So?” Midorima grumpily ground out, crossing his arms defensively. Wiping the few tears from his eyes, Takao stood up straight and managed to contain his laughter.

“You look really cute! But you’re like a cute girl with a manly voice. You’re killing me here!”

Jolting at the word ‘cute’ Midorima, pushed his glasses back up and turned on his heel to hide the slight dust of redness on his cheeks.

“Come on you idiot” he barked, shaking his head in an amused manner at the latter , Takao followed the other whilst holding back his laughing which eventually turned into snickers.

“You’re too damn cute, you tsundere!” he yelled out to the other who was walking faster by the minute.


	5. Meat Buns - Kagehina

Kageyama knew his spiker had an obsession for meat buns. But he did not know Hinata would eat so many he would end up on Kageyama’s bed whining about how full he felt. 

However here he was listening to the annoying complains of Hinata. Kageyama had been reminded once again on why he didn’t invited Hinata to sleepover too often.

“Kageyama~” Hinata whined, he flipped aggressively over onto his stomach and looked up at the setter who stared down at him with a glare. “Make me feel better” Hinata whined, as if Kageyama was some magic ninja healer.

“How do I do that dumbass?” he barked, looking down at the stupid latter with a disapproving stare. 

“Well, mum always strokes my hair until I fall asleep. A nap usually helps”

Of course. Kageyama thought sourly, by the sounds of it he had done this many times. Especially if his mother had a way to help him. Scowling at the spiker who wouldn’t quit messing his bed up. Kageyama moved beside him, curiously Hinata looked up at him with a slightly flushed face.

Without saying a word, Kageyama placed his hand in Hinata’s soft locks, gently he began to play with the orange locks.

Kageyama however was pulled from his focus when Hinata began to snicker suspiciously at him, “What!?” he snapped with a blush travelling up his face, grinning, Hinata spoke “you’d make a good mum.”

Glaring, Kageyama reefed his hand from Hinata’s hair, “wah~ I didn’t mean to insult you! Kageyama!” Hinata cried, “it’s just you’re really gentle….it’s nice” Hinata mumbled out.

Almost choking on his saliva, Kageyama perched his chin on his hand and awkwardly placed his free hand back into Hinata unruly mess of hair.

“Idiot”

After a few minutes of stroking the fluffiness that was Hinata, Kageyama curiously peered down at the spiker to see he was fast asleep with a smile on his face and…. drooling.

Great.


	6. Stitches - Suzuya x Sasaki

Sasaki watched Suzuya stitch more patterns into his arm with interest. He couldn’t help but follow the thread as it weaved under Suzuya’s skin. Didn’t it hurt? He wondered.

As if sensing his thoughts, Suzuya looked up flashing a wide grin. “Does that hurt?” Sasaki asked, narrowing his eyes at the new patterns on Suzuya’s pale arm. Biting the thread off from the needle, Suzuya shook his head and held his arm up to the light, to examine the new patterns.

“Do you want some? It won’t hurt.” Suzuya offered, he rifled through his pockets and pulled out a new needle from its packet and all of the coloured threads, he managed to carry around with him.

“Ummm….. Sure” Sasaki nervously answered, he didn’t want to dim Suzuya’s mood.

Holding out am arm to Suzuya, he almost flinched when the latter pushed up his suit sleeve. “Don’t worry this needle is sterile” he chirped as if that was worrying Sasaki.

“What colour?”

Staring at the many coloured thread’s, Sasaki was too nervous to decide, “You choose”

Grinning, Suzuya snapped up the red thread, “This is my favourite one… so we can match!” he claimed cutting the thread and placing the needle on it. 

Gently Suzuya gripped Sasaki’s hand in his own and stuck his tongue out in concentration, “I’ll do it here. Your hand has more skin to do it on.”

Nodding Sasaki stared down at the needle that was coming to his skin, when he realized it wouldn’t pierce “wait Suzuya I’m a g-“

“It went through” Suzuya cheered, gaping at the first part of red thread now under the top layer of skin, Sasaki looked up at the other with wide eyes.

“But aren’t they normal needles?”

“Hmm? No. They are like my knives. I just use them because the kagune needles are smoother and last longer…” Suzuya explained, nodding Sasaki stared back down at the thread, this time he was prepared for Suzuya but couldn’t help but flinch when it was threaded under again.

“Did I hurt you?” Suzuya questioned with a bit of worry wavering in his glimmering eyes, shaking his head no, Sasaki relaxed his hand. “It’s just really climax y’know” the other nervously chuckled.

Nodding, Suzuya went back to threading with gentle movements , until he was finished. He grinned at the pattern threaded into Sasaki’s hand and cut the thread off.

“There!” he exclaimed happily.

Nervously, Sasaki raised his palm to look at it, he couldn’t help but flush slightly and feel slightly embarrassed.

Suzuya had done a small love-heart in the centre of his palm. It was incredibly cute.

“Tha-thank you” he nervously stammered out, “if you want to take it out, it’ll come out by itself or you just pull it out. It won’t hurt at all” advised the other.

“I’ll keep it in… it’s cute” Sasaki stated, he couldn’t help but find the other dorky yet adorable.

Sasaki couldn’t help but find Suzuya adorkable.


	7. Anger - Kagehina

Hinata slammed the front door behind him; he kicked at thegrass and stomped past his bike. He was so done. Done with everything and how he was treated. The anger was eating the small spiker up and those spoken words were echoing in his mind.

He started his walk to school, not caring if he was late nor if he made Kageyama wait. For once he would allow himself to dwell in his anger.

Hinata arrived half an hour late to practice, he ignored Kageyama who was waiting in front of the gymnasium and pushed past him into the gym. Hinata changed quickly and came back out to practice. At least he’d be able to get his anger out some way.

“Bout’ time the shrimp arrived” Tsukishma sneered, to retaliate Hinata did something the team, not even Kageyama expected. He flipped Tsukishma off and continued heading to his spot. Kageyama and the rest of the team gaped at the orange haired boy. They could all feel the anger radiating off him, somehow he was absolutely terrifying.

“Kageyama” Hinata basically growled jolting Kageyama looked at the latter questioningly “toss to me” was all he continued with.

For the rest of the day, all the boy did was avoid everyone else, and snap at them if they bothered him. He was like a lion and anyone who dared to enter his den would get clawed at. Hinata simply was not in the mood to play happy. All he felt was angry sadness and it frustrated him, that he had no way to vent it.

Well at least he thought that.

It was after school when the boy cussed loudly, he had forgotten that he walked. He kicked at the grass roughly causing bits to fly everywhere and shoved his hands rather roughly in his pockets. “Hinata” Kageyama called catching the attention of the decoy. Scowling at the setter, Hinata turned away and began walking away.

Kageyama grumpily narrowed his eyes and jogged after Hinata until he was walking beside him.

The silence between the duo walked in was thick; it was filed with unshed emotions and questions. Hinata kept clenching and unclenching his fists, he had no idea how to rid himself of the built up anger. He just wanted to scream and shout and tell someone.

“Hinata”

“What?” he snapped straight away, ready to fight the spiker if needed. “A-are you okay? You c-c-can talk to me” Kageyama nervously claimed as he scratched the back of neck cautiously.

“No I am not okay. But there is no point telling you. You wouldn’t care”

“Oi. I do care” Kageyama defended himself with a slight flush settling on his cheeks.

“Just… talk to me” he continued in a softer tone, one he knew Hinata didn’t like disobeying because it was so gentle and filled with so many emotions that tugged at his heart.

“Hey” Kageyama called in the softest voice he had ever used; he placed a firm hand on Hinata’s shoulder and pulled him to a stop.

Looking down, Hinata could feel his turmoil crumbling and couldn’t help but let a few tears slip. He sighed dejectedly and looked up at the latter who was still watching him intently.

“It’s just my dad. He-he keeps yelling and always screaming. Always saying terrible things to me, he-he- is a monster who wears the facade of a father until it gets too heavy” Hinata managed to get out shaking , he could feel his tears welling in his eyes , and he hoped that his father was back on his business trips again.

Carefully Kageyama wiped the tears from Hinata’s eyes and awkwardly brought him into a hug , surprised at the touch , Hinata melted into the warmth of Kageyama and began to cry even harder as the setter rubbed soothing patterns into his back. He let it all out , all of his anger and hate and everything. Kageyama did nothing in return but hold him and mumble things to him. He was surprisingly gentle and caring.

“You’re staying over tonight” Kageyama suddenly stated.

“Huh?”

“You’re staying over, you forgot your bike…..idiot” Kageyama restated with no venom what so ever in his voice, smiling smally Hinata pulled out of the hug and rubbed his eyes. He averted his attention to the grass and fiddled with his hands nervously.

“Thank you”

“It’s fine…besides I can’t have you messing up in volleyball again.”

Grinning through his stray tears at Kageyama, Hinata nodded.

“I see why all the girls like you Kageyama”

Flushing bright red, Kageyama lazily punched Hinata in the shoulder, ignoring the wetness of his shirt.


	8. Code Geass x KNB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s who’s who so there is no confusion: 
> 
> Akashi - Lelouch , Kuroko - Suzaku , Kagami - Orange boy , Aomine - Kallen , Momoi - Euphemia and Midorima - C.C , this was really fun and I might write more in the future but swapping around who’s who. (and so I can write in the other two)

Akashi gripped the arm rests of the knightmare. He watched the back of Midorima’s head with pain dwelling in his odd eyes. 

“If you lose, Akashi. Then what have you been fighting for till now? What’s the point of this war of independence? Did Momoi have to be sacrificed!?” the green haired latter questioned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“Shut it. I will not lose. I never do. I am absolute.” Akashi snapped back, clawing at his glowing eye with frustration.

“Kamine Island is in sight” Midorima, mumbled from the front, he pulled back on the knightmare’s controls and began to lower itself for the upcoming island.

“I’m obtaining my victory. No matter who tries to stop me!”Nodding from the front, Midorima closed in on an open spot. He pulled the knightmare to a stop on the land. 

Akashi grabbed his Zero mask and tucked it underneath his arm. He unstrapped himself and jumped out of the Knightmare’s cockpit. 

Akashi began to saunter off towards his destination. Behind him Midorima, followed closely, examining his surroundings and island.

Akashi came to a stop when his destination came into sight, “figures it would be here. Do you have some sort of connection to this place?” Akashi questioned, “Not this one.” 

“Meaning there are other similar places to this one?”

“I don’t know that much”

“It’s the truth” the other male stated.

Sighing wistfully, Akashi looked back at Midorima “I don’t doubt you. We’re still accomplices, so at the very least I should give you the benefit to believe you.”

Clenching his bandaged hands, Midorima nodded with a slight glint in his eyes “Thank you.”

“Zero! Time to die, you bastard!” came a sudden voice from above , as if it were a natural reflex , Akashi slipped his zero mask on and looked up in the night sky , to see a familiar red knightmare.

“Kagami! You stubborn ass!”

“That’s right! There’s one shot left in this cannon, and it’s for you!” He shouted from above, “I’ll handle him. You go ahead!” Midorima ordered, as he began to head back to their own knightmare.

“Midorima. Don’t die” Akashi warned , scoffing at his leader Midorima cockily adjusted his glasses “Who are you talking to?” he questioned defensively before heading off at a faster pace with the crazed red head hot on his trail.

Akashi approached the temple cautiously he kept his eyes trained on his surroundings and stalked towards his destination. His challenger was in there, somewhere.

Akashi slid his hand across the rough texture of the temple and entered. Where his challenger was. The one who thought it would be smart to challenge his precision and plans. He was foolish, for Akashi was always absolute and therefore should just be obeyed.

He was almost at the very end where the large doors were before he heard that emotionless voice.

“Turn and face me very slowly” the phantom spoke.

“You were a foolish one” Akashi noted in a venom filled voice.

“Didn’t you hear me, Zero? I said, turn and face me, very slowly” came the eerily monotone voice. “Momoi randomly murdered throngs of innocent Japanese people. You’d disobey me for a woman lik-“

“Your Geass power of yours is quite convenient, isn’t it? It’s why you’re so cocky about being absolute, is it not? Aomine-kun!” Kuroko shouted, to the figure who was attempting to sneak up on him. 

Grunting in annoyance at being caught, Aomine waited “Don’t you want to know Zero’s true identity, too?”

“What are you saying, Tetsuya?” the taller male questioned in suspicion.

“You have a right to witness this.”Kuroko aimed the gun in his hand with confidence. Aiming he shot. The bullet skimmed the top of Akashi’s mask; he heard a crack before it slid down his face. Revealing his slightly bleeding face to the other two.

“Akashi?” Aomine queried with wide eyes, “do not look down on me for this. Aomine, I am still Zero” Akashi stated in nothing but arrogance.

“I didn’t want it…. to be you” Kuroko stated with a dejected tone, he had had his suspicions all along about his peculiar friend; however he did not wish the murderer of Momoi to be him.

“You used us …. The Japanese people? Don’t you dare tell me not to look down on you, you fucker!” Aomine growled out, clenching his fists angrily. “And as a result of that, Japan will be freed. You have nothing to be unappreciative of.” Akashi retorted.

“I should have arrested you when I had the chance…” yelled out the furious phantom.

“You knew it was me?”

“I had convinced myself that it wasn’t true. I wanted to believe in you, Akashi-kun.”

“Kuroko, I have more important matters to take care of. How about we call a temporary truce? I need your phantom skills to take someone down. There’s nothing in the world that an emperor and phantom can’t do together!”

“No! If only you joined up with Momoi first, we wouldn’t be here!  
If you and she had combined forces, things would be different! The world could have been—“Kuroko began to yell in a hoarse voice , one filled with pain and anger. Flashes of Momoi’s lifeless face flashed through his mind and he couldn’t help but feel disgust for the killer standing in front of him.

“That’s all in the past! Over and done.”

“Past?!”

Nodding, confidently Akashi stared down at his friend “wallow in remorse when you have time for it!” he advised.

“You’re hopeless!” Kuroko yelled, ignoring the other who just stood watching the duo in shock.

Aomine had no idea on who to side with, they were both his friends but they were both on completely different sides. He didn’t know what to do anymore. 

“Do not look down on me!” Akashi ordered, narrowing his glowing eyes, “You deserve to be looked down on! In the very end, you’d betray the entire world, the way it’s betrayed you! I will not let your sick, twisted dream be realized!” 

“You fool! You think ideals alone can change the world?! Fine, then go right ahead and shoot me, come on! Set your aim on this liquid Sakuradite! If my heart stops, this vial will explode. You’ll both die with me.” Akashi knew what he was doing was cowardly, but he learnt that in history the leaders had to take drastic measures in order to secure their goals and world with in their own hands. 

Narrowing his eyes, Kuroko shakily raised his gun back up at his friend , he was done with the other. He was nothing but a disgusting creature.

“You’re very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the face of the Earth!”

Grinning like a maniac Akashi raised his own gun to the phantom; he placed his finger on the trigger.

“KUROKO!”

“AKASHI!”

And a gunshot went off, it echoed through the temple.One of them slumped to the ground as Aomine finally snapped out of it and shouted in disbelief.


	9. Messing With - Shuuneki

Kaneki smiled gently as he walked out of his room to see the gourmet asleep on his couch with a book in hand. Stealthily he walked over to Tsukiyama, he took the book from his hands and placed it beside him and kneeled down to face Tsukiyama. The white-haired latter took in every feature on Tsukiyama’s flawless face and couldn’t help but feel his heart thud.

He was in too deep for the gourmet. Even though he had nearly been eaten by the guy, Tsukiyama had done so much for him. He had protected him, provided him with a place to stay, looked after Hinami and even cheered him up when he was down. Kaneki couldn’t help but have a huge soft spot for the dork asleep in front of him.

In this problematic world, Tsukiyama was perfect.

Looking away for a moment, Kaneki stared out through the windows, the sun was rising and it was just about time for the latter to wake up. Gently Kaneki blew on the gourmets exposed face, who only groaned and rolled over. “Tsukiyama” Kaneki called, standing up he poked his sides. “errr” was all the other ghoul mumbled.

Leaning over closely, Kaneki swallowed nervously and nipped Tsukiyama’s ear before whispering “Shuu” in what he hoped was a seductive voice.

“Kaneki-kun” Tsukiyama groaned sitting upright almost instantly. His eyes landed on the half ghoul who now stood a few feet away, an innocent look adorning his face with a slight flush. Tsukiyama mused down his messed up hair with a perplexed look across his face. Did he just dream that voice? It felt so real.

“I’ll make the coffee” Kaneki stated , ignoring the confused stare he was receiving , he couldn’t help but enjoy the confusion of Tsukiyama , whilst he wasn’t out fighting for now , he needed something to do besides reading. Hinami wasn’t with him at the moment to keep him distracted. So for now Tsukiyama was his target.

After handing Tsukiyama the steaming coffee, Kaneki sat comfortably beside him, “why didn’t you take the spare room?” jolting at the question, the ghoul narrowed his eyes “the book I was reading was parfait ! I couldn’t put it down! However…… I fell asleep…” he eventually said with a sad tone of voice ending his sentence.

Knocking his knee ‘accidentally’ against the startled latter, Kaneki placed his empty mug on the counter and began to saunter to his room. “Go get ready. We have stuff to do.”

“Oui! Kaneki-kun” 

————————————————————————————-

Tsukiyama hadn’t thought Kaneki meant that the stuff they had to do was casually hanging out. The ghoul was so confused at the moment. Kaneki was sending him so many signals and it gnawed at him. Was he doing it on purpose? Or was he just reading too much into the other.

Sighing, Tsukiyama continued walking beside Kaneki, “want to go look at books?” Kaneki asked.

“Oui, lead the way Monsieur”

Ignoring the cute little bow, Tsukiyama did at the end, Kaneki led him to his favourite bookstore, one that was quite large in numbers of books and had a nice cashier who always beamed at him.

Kaneki entered the store; he inhaled the familiar air and instantly navigated to his favourite isle with Tsukiyama hot on his trail.

The duo scanned the books until one caught Kaneki’s perceptive eyes. He purposely placed his hand on Tsukiyama’s back (to steady himself of course) and reached up on his tip toes to grab the book. Cheekily he ghosted his hand down Tsukiyama’s taut back before completely lowering it away from him. Pretending to read the blurb, Kaneki looked up at the gourmet from the corner of his eye to see him slightly flushed and blinking slowly as if some type of alien had just jumped out at him. The half ghoul couldn’t help but snigger at the confusion of the other.

“I think I’ll get this one” Kaneki claimed, staring down at the book in his hands. “Y-yeah” Tsukiyama stammered out. He looked completely lost and no longer had any idea on what he was looking for. Because he was sure Kaneki was maybe messing with him or maybe he had no clue…

“Merde!” Tsukiyama swore, completely confused and slightly frustrated.

The gourmet joined the half-ghoul five minutes later with his own bag that only held one book he had managed to find in all of his confusion.

———————————————————-

It was 6pm at night when they finally got back. Kaneki sleepily, placed his bagged book on the counter and sauntered to his shower dropping his shirt in the process. Tsukiyama awkwardly sat hunched over on the couch and thinking about the other ghoul. He felt as though he was being messed with, but Kaneki being as intimidating as he is , was oblivious to the touching stuff so he couldn’t be messing with him.

Or was he?

What the hell did he mean by those touches and that… voice that had woken up? Had it been real or Kaneki being a shit-stirrer. The gourmet had no idea on what to think.

“Tsukiyama” came the familiar voice, snapping Tsukiyama from his thoughts, only he almost choked on his saliva. Kaneki was standing in the middle of the room , a look of cluelessness on his face , dripping wet , shirtless and casually drying his white hair with a fluffy towel,

Averting his gaze instantly , Tsukiyama focused his eyes on the nearby door , he could feel his face burning and his heart almost plummeting out of his chest. But that was when he heard it.

A snigger.

Looking at the latter from the corner of his eye, he found his answers; Kaneki was smiling a small amused smile and holding back a laugh.

The half-ghoul had been tormenting him all day. Narrowing his eyes Tsukiyama pushed himself off of the couch and stalked over to the half-ghoul. He grabbed the stunned ghouls jaw in his hand and tilted his head up so he stared directly at Tsukiyama.

It was his turn now to mess with the other. And he didn’t plan to hold back.


	10. Are you gay ? - Kagehina

“Hey Kageyama” Hinata called from beside the setter, startling him. Looking over to the slightly nervous spiker, Kageyama crossed his arms and replied with a slightly grumpy ‘what’.

“Are you gay?”

Choking on his saliva, Kageyama sat upright and stared down at the latter with wide eyes and a flushed face, Hinata couldn’t help but let out a snort at his facial expression. It looked as though he ate a toad.

“W-w-what gives you that idea?” Kageyama stammered out, feeling as though all of the teammates ears were now listening intently into the conversation. Including the bus driver and managers, maybe even the passerby cars were listening in.

“Well…. you always stare at me when I change in the locker room and… you just always watch me! And you flush weirdly sometimes!” Hinata stated rather loudly, by now he could hearTanaka cackling and Tsukishma snickering. Could they hear?

As if proving Hinata’s point, Kageyama flushed and looked away “shut up idiot.”

“It’s okay if you are” Hinata began, groaning into his hands, Kageyama could not believe he was getting this talk from Hinata, of all people. He wasn’t gay he just…. had weird…. urges when it came to Hinata and that was it.

He was 100 % hetero.

Maybe 90%

Who was he kidding, Hinata made him want to do so many dirty things to him 99.9% of the time and that was not normal.

“Kageyama?”

“What!” Kageyama barked back, ignoring the fact that they were almost at Nekoma to have a match. He ignored the fact that his heart was doing weird things and how close Hinata was leaning.

“I like you too. It’s alright” Hinata whispered into Kageyama’s burning ear, “who says I like you dumbass?”

Swinging his legs happily, Hinata studied the crouched over setter who looked as red as a tomato.

“Sugawara said you did, and that I should say something to you , because you’re too stubborn to admit stuff.” Hinata blabbered on.

Kageyama froze of course it was him, he could read anybody.

“I’m not gay… but I like you, idiot” Kageyama managed to spit out eventually as he straightened himself up.

“Kag-“Hinata threw himself at Kageyama who in returned shoved the other away. Blushing brightly , Kageyama tried to recomposed himself but instead he looked like an offended puppy , causing Hinata to lunge at him again and this time successfully hug him.

“Pay up” was all Sugawara , mumbled to Daichi who sighed.


	11. Make Up - Kagehina

Hinata was going to die. Surely he would be killed once Kageyama found out he was being caught on camera. The spiker had left Nastu and Kageyama ten minutes ago to do a chore. Upon returning he found Kageyama with odd coloured bows in his hair holding up small piggy tails and the setter gently plating Natsu’s messy hair in return.

The sight was too good not to capture , so Hinata being well … Hinata decided to catch it on film secretly…. for memories. “Wah~ I look pretty” Natsu giggled to Kageyama , who in return smiled gently down at the girl , he gave her hair a gentle pat and held the mirror up to her.

“You’re the prettiest girl” Kageyama replied, sounding completely out of character and causing Hinata to almost make a snappy remark to the clueless setter.

“Toby! I wanna make you pretty!” Natsu claimed, she scurried through her drawers to pull out her precious make-up kit, she had chipped and lost parts to.

Hinata lost it. As soon as he heard the name, he dropped his phone and began to laugh loudly catching both Kageyama’s and Natsu’s attention. “Hinata!” Kageyama barked, pulling the door open roughly, Natsu joined Kageyama with her anger by standing in front of him with arms crossed and an angry pout on her baby face.

Gulping Hinata looked up at his intimidating setter, only to catch sight of the pigtails in his hair and to laugh all over again at the sight. Flushing a bright red, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s waist and hoisted him up , he chucked the spiker onto Natsu’s bouncy bed and grabbed the skipping rope she had lying on the ground. Smirking evilly at the now frozen Hinata, Kageyama wrapped the rope around him and tied him up tightly.

“Nastu, let’s give your bro a make over? He’ll look really pretty” Kageyama called, smiling widely much like her brother, Natsu nodded her little head and placed her kit beside her struggling brother. She hopped up on her bed and grabbed the first thing she could, lip stick.

“Natsu” Hinata whined as his younger sibling tried to put the lipstick on him, “be still” she ordered grumpily.

“Yeah be still. Idiot” Kageyama taunted, he cupped Hinata’s head from the behind and held the spiker still.

“Stupid Kage-“

Hinata began to cough and splutter, Nastu had shoved the lipstick into his mouth. “Bad, Shoyou” she scolded. Widening his eyes and learning his short lesson. Hinata kept his mouth shut, even as Natsu smeared the lipstick on thickly.

Snickering behind him , Kageyama held Hinata in place as Nastu began smearing red eye shadow on the spikers face , she moved onto the blush and covered Hinata’s cheeks until they were cherry pink.

Once satisfied she moved back and crossed her arms.

“Toby what do you think?” she questioned , sniggering Kageyama placed himself next to Nastu and stared at Hinata who was flushing and clearly embarrassed.

“Perfect”

Squealing at the setters answer, Nastu ran out of the room screaming “We have to show mum!”

“I hate you” Hinata growled, smirking Kageyama took his phone out and snapped a quick picture of Hinata, he stood up and ruffled the latters hair. “I might frame this shot.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“I’ve gotta go, see ya idiot”

“Kageyama wait!” Hinata wailed watching as Kageyama stepped out of the room.

“He wouldn’t would he?” Hinata asked himself.

Before he could worry about that though, Hinata began to laugh at himself upon realization. Kageyama had left with his pig tails still in.

Oops.


	12. Nerdiest - HideKane

Hide sat on bench he and Kaneki usually sat at. Today however he was completely nervous as he held the borrowed book in his hands. He was finally going to do it. He was going to ask out his dorky-ass best friend in the nerdiest way possible. He was finally going to admit to himself that he was gay for his best friend.

Fumbling with the item in his hands , Hide looked up as Kaneki came walking towards with his messenger bag hanging off him and looking good in that damn hoodie he loved to wear. “Sorry, I’m late. The professor held us back” Kaneki explained sliding in on the bench seat.

Noticing the book in his best friend’s hand, Kaneki’s eyes brightened up considerably.

“Did you finish it?” he asked excitedly , he was happy enough that Hide had willingly asked to read it but he would be even happier if Hide had actually read the entire book.

“Y-yeah” Hide stammered out, Kaneki looked up at the latter cautiously. Hide was too quiet for his liking and it made unnecessary worries run through his mind, was Hide sick? Upset? Was he angry?

As if he could clearly read Kaneki’s thoughts, Hide rubbed the back of his neck nervously and pointed at the book “j-just look at the marked page” was all he told Kaneki. Narrowing his eyes at the pink sticky note, Kaneki turned to the page it was marking and read the line it was pointing at.

Kaneki gaped at the line and then turned a bright red, his heart was beating fast and his face felt hot. “Stuff you” he mumbled, weakily throwing the book at Hide, who looked down at the other nervously.

Nervously Kaneki buried his into his crossed arms, “so will you?” Hide asked this time, looking around anxiously.

Peeking up from his arms, Kaneki nodded shyly.

“Really!?” Hide asked excitedly, standing up on the bench, “yes” Kaneki mumbled again looking down at the marked line ‘will you be my boyfriend?’

Grinning, Hide snapped back to his usual self and lunged at Kaneki knocking the poor other off of his seat and causing the both of them to land on the surrounding grass.

“I knew if I’d asked you in a nerdy way, you’d say yes!” Hide announced happily, “S-Shuddup!” Kaneki snapped back feeling all warm and very nervous around Hide. His boyfriend.


	13. Kagune - shuuneki SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT   
> SMUT  
> SMUT  
> SMUT  
> PORN  
> SMUT  
> SMUT

Kagune clashed against Kagune, both ghouls fought as if it were a serious battle. Grunts and shouts were echoing through the room and splotches of blood fell to the tiled floor.

Kaneki’s kagune wrapped around the gourmets arm and held him in place, lunging into the air Kaneki went flying to Tsukiyama. Smirking cockily at the latter, Tsukiyama pulled his trapped arm back with all of his strength.

Caught of guard Kaneki lost control and crashed into Tsukiyama sending the two flying back, Tsukiyama grunted as he landed rather harshly on the floor.

Kaneki let go of Tsukiyama’s arm with one of his kagune and stared down at the flushed faced other. Kaneki went to get off of the ghoul when his knee brushed against something suspicious. Tsukiyama looked at the other with wide eyes before looking rather awkwardly away.

Gulping, Kaneki looked down to see what he had just rubbed with his knee to see the gourmet had gotten a hard on from just having Kaneki on him, and doing nothing at that.

“R-r-really?” Kaneki stammered in an attempt to keep his cool composure, “It’s your fault. Kaneki-kun” Tsukiyama mumbled in a shy voice, the duo sat in silence seconds after it, Kaneki stared down at the gourmets face wondering, what type of faces could the gourmet make besides the ones he’d seen? Better yet what type of sounds? Just thinking about that did something to his own body. He felt hot and determination surge through him, he was going to find out.

Cautiously, Kaneki adjusted himself so he straddled the surprised other. He leaned forward so his forehead was inches from Tsukiyama’s “Kaneki-kun?” Tsukiyama questioned in a shy tone of voice. Licking his chapped lips, Kaneki pushed back all of his nerves ,anxiousness and pressed his lips to Tsukiyama’s.

Tsukiyama made an alarmed sound in the back of his throat as Kaneki roughly threaded his fingers through the latter’s soft hair. He pressed his lips to Tsukiyama’s rather harshly and bit and nibbled Tsukiyama’s bottom lip, eventually earning a response from Tsukiyama.

Cautious hands gripped the half-ghoul shoulders and held him tightly. Smirking deviously Kaneki pulled for breath, he looked at Tsukiyama. He was flushed and panting with lust filled eyes.

Pulling Tsukiyama into another heated kiss, one filled with lust and something else. He moved one hand away from the gourmet’s hair and trailed it down to feel the exposed kagune Tsukiyama still had out.

He trailed his hand along the warm flesh and gripped it roughly just where the back flesh and it the kagune met. He had been told many times the base of the kagune could inflict pleasure if handled right.

He gave the kagune a gentle squeeze and just as predicted, Tsukiyama let out a low groan into the kiss.

Pulling back once again, Kaneki ignored the way Tsukiyama’s eyes cautiously followed him and began to suck and bite along Tsukiyama’s neck until he hit the sweet spot. “Kaneki-kun” Tsukiyama croaked, he gripped Kaneki’s shoulders even tighter and held the ghoul in place. Kaneki could feel his entire body become burning hot and he could feel his own arousal coming on at the sounds Tsukiyama was emitting.

Kaneki moved his other hand from the latter’s hair and positioned it to hold himself upright.

Ignoring his own embarrassment, Kaneki began to rub Shuu’s growing bulge with his hot Kagune, “Kaneki-kun~” he moaned.

The hand on his shoulders blades began to move down his back until they met the base of his own Kagune , and just like what he did to Tsukiyama’s , the hands gripped and groped his Kagune causing painful pleasure to run through his system and he couldn’t help but moan into Tsukiyama’s crook of the neck.

Panting and feeling so hot, Kaneki rid Tsukiyama of his jeans and his Kagune pulled down his underwear, to reveal his pre-cum covered dick. Pulling away from Tsukiyama’s marked neck, Kaneki looked down at the panting ghoul as his kagune wrapped around Tsukiyama’s member and began to pump him.

Groaning, Tsukiyama turned away so he didn’t face the other. “Let me see” Kaneki ordered in a husky voice, trying to regain his cool composure through all of the pleasure Tsukiyama’s experienced hands were giving him. Pulling away from Tsukiyama’s kagune, Kaneki had to use the other hand to hold himself up. He felt as if he were going to collapse.

He wanted to see Tsukiyama’s face when he came, before he collapsed though. With that in mind the hot and bothered half ghoul tightened his kagune’s grip and began to work him harder, his other kagune began to join in feeling various places on Tsukiyama’s body.

“Kaneki-kun!” Tsukiyama cried out as he covered Kaneki’s kagune before he slumped back, freeing Kaneki’s Kagune and allowing the half-ghoul to roll off Tsukiyama. 

The white haired ghoul was exhausted from fighting Tsukiyama and from what he had just did.

However even though he was exhausted, he knew he’d have to deal with his own problem now.


	14. Kitten  - Makoharu

Haru sat in his bathtub completely naked and enjoying the sensation of his muscles relaxing, after a long day of swimming. He flicked at the dolphin bobbing around in his water and sighed. Everything was perfectly quiet.

“Haru!” came the voice of his best friend, sighing quite loudly; Haru dunked his head underneath the water and resurfaced quickly.

“Haru, answer please it’s important” came Makoto’s pleads. Heaving a sigh, Haru quickly got out of his warm water and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist, too lazy to slip into his jammers just yet.

“What?” he grumpily asked as soon as his door was opened. Standing there with a worried look on his face was Makoto in his arms was a ginger and white kitten. “Haru ~ I found him in a box in the park!”

“No” was all Haru replied knowing full well where the conversation was going, the group of cats he already looked after were proof of that.

”Please Haru!? He’ll get cold and hungry if we leave him alone, he will die if no one looks after him” begged the latter, who had glassy eyes and looked at Haru as if his world was going to fall apart.

Clenching his fists, Haru sighed knowing he could never deny Makoto a cat to look after. “Fine”

“Eh ~ Really?” Makoto asked in a voice filled with excitement.

Grunting, Haru looked over his shoulder stubbornly, only to be snapped out of it when he was pulled into a hug and squashed up against the kitten in Makoto’s free arm.

“Thank you Haru!” 

Impulsively, Makoto pressed a lingering kiss to Haru’s cheek and pulled back whilst snagging something with his fingers.

Almost instantly, Haru felt the cool air hit him and the heat on his cheeks from the kiss grow even stronger. His towel around his waist fell to the ground and Haru froze in mere shock.

“Har- AHH I DIDN’T NOTICE!” Makoto yelped spinning around instantly with his face almost the same colour as Rin’s hair.

Grabbing the towel from the floor , Haru hurriedly covered his front and looked up at Makoto with shock , “I’m go-“

“Mhm” Makoto quickly cut him off , too embarrassed to reply properly.


	15. Book - Hidekane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Au when Hide and white haired Kaneki are dating.

Kaneki lounged around on Hide’s bed with his new book in hand; he furrowed his brow in concentration as he dived deeper into the book.

Walking into his bed room, Hide frowned at the white haired latter, he crossed his arms and stared at other hoping to catch his attention.

Fifteen minutes passed and Kaneki still hadn’t acknowledged Hide, who was becoming annoyed with his boyfriend. Jutting out his bottom lip, Hide lunged onto his bed and crawled towards the half ghoul reading on his bed.

He sat extremely close to Kaneki and peered over his shoulder at the book.

“He slid his saliva coated digits into the others warm opening earnin-“ Hide began in a accent only to be interrupted , with a slight flush Kaneki looked up at his boyfriend with an unwavering gaze “that’s not what it says” Kaneki snapped slightly, mostly out of embarrassment. Shrugging innocently Hide tilted his head, “could of fooled me, with the way you were reading it”

Rolling his eyes at the blonde, Kaneki went to open the book again only to have it snatched out of his hands, laughing at his boyfriends bemused expression, Hide jumped off the bed, landing gracefully and professionally.

He was almost out of the door when something wrapped around his waist and hoisted him off the ground, frowning at the kagune wrapped around him, Hide sent a glare to Kaneki. “That’s cheating” he announced, “We weren’t playing in the first place. Now give me the book back and I’ll put you down” Kaneki attempted to bargain in a bored tone of voice.

“Pfft no you nerd”

“I’m not a nerd!”

“Are too”

“Am not”

“Are too”

“Says the one who wears star wars underwear”

Flushing a bit, Hide ‘hmphed’ and ignored his boyfriend, he remained still even after he was placed back on the ground.

Heaving a dejected sigh, Kaneki decided he would have to get the book from Hide himself. He slipped off of the bed, and approached the blonde who was clutching the book in a firm grip to his chest.

Mischievously, the ghoul cupped Hide’s chin causing him to jolt a bit and kissed him. Kaneki kissed Hide roughly and bit his lip causing him to gasp; quickly Kaneki slipped his book from Hide’s grip and pulled back with a smug smirk.

Looking down at his now empty arms, Hide stared up at Kaneki with an offended look, “You!” was all he managed to half shout in his confusion . Not letting his boyfriend get away with that, Hide grabbed Kaneki’s free arm and pulled him back into a kiss he bit and nibbled just the way Kaneki liked it and deepened the kiss. Discreetly he wacked the book out of Kaneki’s hand and kicked it underneath his bed.

Hide and Kaneki both pulled away panting and flustered, “I may wear star wars underwear…” Hide began, “but I didn’t get so upset over a character I tried to make a shrine for them” he finished, catching Kaneki out on an old incident.


	16. Twister - Hidekane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship between white haired Kaneki and Hide , because lets face it this fandom needs some happiness at the moment.

“Left foot red” Hide called out to Kaneki, sticking his tongue out in concentration the white haired latter did as instructed. “Alright” Hide mumbled to himself, he spun the spinner from his uncomfortable position on the twister mat. “Right hand yellow” he said aloud to himself.

Hide maneuvered his hand underneath his stomach with his muscles burning.

Reaching out with his foot, Hide spun the spinner again “Right arm b- Hey!” Hide barked glaring daggers at his boyfriend. “That’s cheating!” he whined staring at the ghoul who was using his kagune to hold him up.

“Is it?” Kaneki asked from his awkward position, with an innocent smile adorning his face, pouting at his cheating latter Hide stood up normally, “It is! Unlike you I don’t get weird tentacles coming out of my butt to hold me up!”

“Th-they don’t come out of my butt!”

“Shuddup’ cheater” Hide ordered like a disappointed child.

“Make me” Kaneki challenged as he slowly retracted his kagune to get up, jutting his bottom lip out, Hide took a step closer to Kaneki. He hovered his hands over Kaneki’s sides and shoved him.

”Hide!” Kaneki exclaimed when he landed on the hard floor, he sat upright to rub his back with a small glare towards Hide who laughed at his boyfriends bemused expression.

“I made you shut up, didn’t I?”

Grunting a bit at Hide, Kaneki stood up and stalked towards him with the most intimidating face he could muster. Instead of being afraid of Kaneki like the half ghoul expected, Hide simply grinned while raising an eyebrow. He grabbed Kaneki by the collar of his shirt and pressed a lingering kiss to his boyfriends lips.

“Eeek” Kaneki yelped into the kiss as his face turned a bright red and nerves that only Hide could cause swallowed him up. Pulling back, Kaneki embarrassingly threw his arm over his mouth and averted eye contact.

Laughing at his boyfriend, Hide couldn’t help but taunt him “and you’re meant to be dangerous… you nerd!” he cackled, earning a shy glare from the white haired latter.


	17. Hide n seek - Momoai

Momo was slumped on his bed with his laptop blaring; in front of him were his various jars of bugs. He happily hummed along to the tunes blasting from his speakers as he fed his beloved bugs. “Wah ~ you’ve grown so big!” he chirped studying his favourite with a large smile on his face.

Momo looked up when his door was pushed open and his favourite senpai crept in, “psst Momo!” Nitori called catching the latter’s attention.

“Yes senpai?” he chirped, leaning dangerously over the edge of his bunk, “you have to hide.”

“Huh? Why?”

Looking side to side, Nitori leaned up on his tip toes so he was only inches away from Momo’s curious face, “the whole team is playing Hide and seek, Rin senpai is it.”

“Really!? I have to hide!” Momo announced rather loudly, shushing his foolish kouhai, Nitori watched as Momo shooed him away while telling him to also hide. The duckling snickered into his hand and pretended as if he were going to hide underneath the bed, completely ignoring the direction in which Momo was going in.

After five minutes had passed, Nitori clambered out from underneath his bed. He snickered quietly to himself once he declared the coast clear. He should have tried that approach sooner. Nitori slipped onto his bed and opened up the needed text books. Finally he would have quiet time for studying without Momo disrupting him, that was until Momo realized he had been tricked.

Two hours later and Nitori had never done so much work , however he couldn’t help but feel he had forgotten something very important. Biting on the tip of his pencil with a frustrated groan , Nitori flipped the page of his text book.

That was until he felt something crawl up his arm , looking down Nitori froze. A giant beetle was crawling up his arm , the young boy yelled and jumped up flailing his arm around to get the bug off. 

“Nitori-senpai!” Momo called in disbelief, he lunged at his senpai from the closet he had chosen to hide in. Screaming even louder at the otter who was now lunging at him, Nitori shut his eyes when he felt his heel slip on the floor, with a loud thud. Nitori was thrown to the floor with Momo landing on him.

“My baby!” Momo wailed grabbing the bug off of Nitori’s arm who cringed and yanked it away.

“You lied to me senpai~” Momo cried, completely oblivious to the fact that he was lying on top of his flustering senpai.

“Momo … get off !”

“No” the orange haired boy held his bug in his clenched hand and put all his weight on the boy underneath him. “Not until you say sorry for lying about the game” he stubbornly bargained.

“Momo~”


	18. Smooth  - Kagehina

“Kageyama ~” Hinata called , alerting the setter he had been found , groaning internally Kageyama looked up from his spot as the spiker came bouncing to him , Kageyama didn’t want to be tortured anymore.

However Hinata seemed to love it, he plopped down beside Kageyama and grinned at him.

“Kageyama~” He sang with a mischievous smile upon his face. Everything was going to plan, Kageyama on the other hand began to groan and glare at Hinata. He would not answer the spiker, it was all part of the torture routine. If he acknowledged him like that, he would surely suffer.

“Kageyama!”

“K-a-a-a-geyama!”

“Kags”

“Tobs”

Leaning in closer to the setter who was now looking away and ignoring Hinata , Hinata licked the setters face “Kageyama” he barked.

“Fucking hell, Hinata! What!?” Kageyama barked wiping at his face in disgust.

“What do you get from a pampered cow?”

“Not again. Quit it”

“Spoiled milk”

Groaning dramatically, Kageyama went to hit Hinata who dodged it with ease and with that stupid smile on his face.

“How do you catch a unique animal?”

Kageyama went to hit Hinata who only dodged it again whilst poking his tongue out at the frustrated setter.

“Unique up on it”

“Oh my fucking god, do you have any better jokes?” Kageyama snapped with crazed eyes, grinning widely Hinata had finally caught him.

“Yeah, want to hear it?”

"…. It isn’t really a joke… just a funny fact"

“ I don’t care.As long as it’s better than the other ones, dumbass” 

“I like you, Kageyama” Hinata confessed. Flushing and spluttering at the spiker, Kageyama looked up at the latter who was already making a run for it like any other girl in a shoujo manga.

Kageyama pushed himself up and ignored his burning face, he needed to catch up to Hinata because damn that was unexpected and pretty smooth.

“Stupid dumbass” Kageyama mumbled to himself with no venom.


	19. Anime move - Asanoya

“And he was all like gwah!” Hinata exclaimed throwing his hands about in the air, grinning at his energetic kouhai Nishinoya probed a cocky thumb towards himself. “That’s not how you do the move! You do it like this!” 

 

Stopping still to watch his senpai, Hinata stared at him with eyes of admiration “Wah~” Nishinoya shouted, flinging his arm back rather fiercely to imitate the anime move. 

 

“Ow!” came a familiar voice from behind him. Pulling his arm back instantly, Nishinoya spun around with wide eyes to see Asahi on the ground and clutching his nose.

 

“Asahi!” Hinata and Nishinoya shouted in unison, “Hinata go get an ice pack” the libero ordered. Nodding his head, Hinata turned on his heel and ran towards the gym. 

 

“I’m sorry Asahi!” apologized the latter as he hovered over the groaning latter rather awkwardly.

 

“It’s fine doesn’t hurt at all” Asahi lied with tears forming at the corner of his eyes, his nose felt as if it would fall off at any second. “Ahhhh~ what do I do!? Asahi???” Nishinoya questioned with a quivering lip, he couldn’t help but want to cry, he had hurt Asahi.

 

“Kiss it better” Asahi joked in a wavering voice , seeing his libero almost cry made him want to cry even more, that and the fact that his nose was going to fall off and make him look like voldemort. 

 

Not even knowing it was a joke, Nishinoya nodded his head and kissed the bridge of Asahi’s nose “does it feel better?” he asked nervously. Frozen in spot Asahi began to stammer and cover his aching face. 

 

“I-I was j-joking”

 

“So that didn’t help !” 

 

“Kin-da”

 

“I’m sorry Asahi!” Nishinoya shouted by now he was wailing like a small child with the guilt of hurting his best friend weighing down on him.

 

“Asahi! Nishino-“ Daichi called out only to stop mid sentence , he awkwardly stood and watched as the two boys wailed like small babies and apologizing to each other.


	20. Fanfiction - Kagehina

Kageyama for the life of him could not figure out how Hinata was doing it. He was sitting in class, phone out and reading a full on sex scene between some characters, with a straight face.

Kageyama only knew because he had mistakenly looked at Hinata’s phone screen when he grabbed an eraser from behind. And now the setter had no idea on to take this in. The stupid spiker had an innocent face on and his facial expression did not change once.

Kageyama was disturbed; he was so disturbed yet intrigued on how Hinata did it. The spiker usually showed all of his emotions, so him being completely normal and not changing his facial expression was strange. And oh god, why was he reading porn in class?

The more Kageyama contemplated about it, the hotter his face became until he was boiling in his seat. So badly, he slammed his head into the desk and sighed. His heart was beating extremely fast and he felt as though he was going to die. God, Kageyama hated second-hand embarrassment with a passion. He wanted to punch Hinata in the face and tell him to keep his porn for home time , but that thought just made him groan even more catching the attention of a few students. Hinata would probably get the wrong idea and think Kageyama was a pervert. Even though he was the one reading porn in class.

When the bell signalled the end of the day, Kageyama was still on his desk in disbelief, Hinata had not been caught, he had spent the entire lesson reading that…stuff.

“Kageyama?”

Snapping up straight away at the voice, Kageyama’s embarrassment came back full force.

“You w-were reading p-porn” Kageyama stammered out.

Widening his eyes at Kageyama, Hinata beamed brightly. “It’s a fan fiction I wrote about two ninja , I was just editing it on my phone since my computers at home” Hinata announced proudly and loudly, completely missing the fact that Kageyama had called it porn.

Kageyama however, was gaping at Hinata. Flushing even brighter, he collapsed onto his desk and began shaking his head as if it weren’t real.

Hinata wasn’t reading porn he was fucking writing it…. in class.


End file.
